Every Ending is Really a Beginning in Disguise
by LilahKat
Summary: AKA You Never Forget Your First Doctor. Where Sarah Jane once again finds herself in the company of her very first Doctor.


This fic was inspired because I'm tired of all the death fic floating about the interwebs. Lis deserves more than our tears and sad fan fic. I refuse to believe Sarah Jane is gone. Lis maybe no longer be in this plane of existence – but where she is, she's likely having a bit of a party with Jon, Nick and Ian.

It's dedicated to my friend, Sue. Who agrees with what I said above.

And, of course to Elisabeth Sladen. We miss you, Lis. Give Jon a hug and kiss for me, okay. We'll see you on the other side.

So this little fic holds these truths to be self-evident.

A) Every ending is really a beginning in disguise.

And

B) You never forget your first Doctor.

Again it all belongs to the BEEB. I'm only taking them out for another spin.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Sarah Jane." A familiar but long unheard voice graced her ears as she opened her eyes. She felt like she'd been in a deep sleep and she was only just waking. He looked down at her with affection, where she was sprawled out on a cot in his lab and held out his hand. "Up you come, my dear."<p>

"Doctor?" Sarah took his hand then allowed him to pull her upright. The frills, the velvet, the steel grey hair - he was just as she remembered him. "Oh, Doctor." She threw herself into his arms and breathed deeply. Even the scent of him was just as she remembered.

"My Sarah Jane," He was just as happy to see her, if the increased rate of his double heart beat told him anything. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head, feeling the soft silk of her hair against his skin, the sleek brown in its short bob framing her face. After a moment though he set her on her feet and watched as she frowned at her outfit. "I haven't dressed like this…" She stopped and frowned a bit more.

"Really? I think you look very becoming." He gestured to the TARDIS where it stood in front of them.

It was then she realized she was in the lab at UNIT from so long ago. That wasn't right was it? She moved slowly and touched his bowtie then looked up at him concerned. This wasn't right. Well it was but it wasn't. The bowtie was right, but there should have been a mop of brown hair and tweed, not velvet and ruffles. At least not now, not in this time. "This isn't right." Her brow furrowed and she took a step back, looking up at him with all the suspicion she'd felt the first time they'd met.

A soft sigh escaped from him as he took in her expression. "Oh, Sarah, trust me, my dear. This isn't a plot of the Trickster." The Doctor smiled sadly. "Everything has it's time, and everything ends." He cupped her cheek. "But every ending is only another beginning." He stroked her smooth skin.

"Luke?" Her eyes widened as her mind started to put everything together.

"Is fine… You'll see your son again." He held her gaze.

Her confidence in him was coming back as quickly as it had fled. "And you?"

"My dear, didn't you know – I'm here for the duration." He tapped her nose. "My dear, silly Sarah Jane, you never forgot me, the first me you met. And I never forgot you either."

"So you're not leaving?" She looked up at him in wonder at that revelation.

"I am here as long as you need me. Or want me." He assured her, keeping hold of her hand.

She looked down at herself, young once more. "It's not fair we never match."

"I'm certainly not complaining." He smiled at her, seeing her acceptance as she let herself let go.

"You wouldn't," Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "But these clothes…"

"I believe I have a boot room with every imaginable outfit you could possibly want." He drew her towards the TARDIS door.

She eyed his pocket where she knew his sonic screwdriver was nestled. "And will you make me one of those?"

"When I have one, what could you possibly want with one?" He looked down at her in bemusement.

Sarah rolled her eyes and settled her hands on her hips. "What happens if you leave it in the TARDIS and I'm on the wrong side of a door waiting for an explosion?"

"You've certainly become fiercer since we parted ways." He chuckled. "Very well, Sarah Jane, I'll make you a sonic screwdriver."

"A sonic lipstick, if you please." She beamed up at him as she followed him inside. "And a robot dog…"

"Whatever do you want with that?" The words echoed through the lab as the door of the TARDIS closed behind them and it slowly faded from existence.


End file.
